Atlantis
by Becca962
Summary: Emmett decides he wants to go underwater exploring. He takes his family with him. Anything can happpen. Will Emmett find Atlantis? And what truly is a fruitcake? Rated T just in case :D R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Scratch that, I own those snickers in my sock drawer. Besides that, I own nothing **

**AN- Anyone who liked Cullen Castaway will like this too. Emmett has more brilliant ideas. This time he takes the family with. R&R**

**

* * *

**

Atlantis

* * *

**RPOV**

I'm wet, very wet. It's all Emmett's fault. He has to do these retarded things. What goes through his head? Do I even want to know? Probably not. It's Emmett, What's next? Will he drag us all to the moon? Well before I give him another brilliant idea I should probably tell you why I'm so aggravated with my husband.

**

* * *

**

Part One: Birthday Surprise

**APOV**

"Happy Birthday Rose!" Emmett shouted raucously "I have a special surprise for you!"

"What is it Emmett?" she asked. Oh no, he couldn't. He wouldn't, he would.

**EMPOV**

I had a surprise for her all right. I had a surprise for everyone. This was even better than crashing Jasper's jet. And that was pretty good. I would also be able to pay him back after this.

"Okay everyone," I shouted "Gather round, gather round. The amazing me has a brilliant idea." Suddenly Alice was crashing into me.

"Don't you dare do this!" she was practically screaming at me "You will totally ruin my outfit. Also, Rose will hate you when you ruin her hair!" Ruin her hair, huh, I didn't think of that. Oh well, she'll get over it.

"Okay back to my idea," I was still shouting even though half of Forks could probably hear me "I'm taking the whole family on vacation."

"Emmett," Bella started "I would be excited, but after Alice's outburst I'm not so sure. Where are you taking us?"

"I would tell you guys where we're going if you'd stop interrupting me." I said "We are going scuba diving."

"Emmett," Jasper said, strangely giddy with my excitement "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we don't need to breathe. We can't go scuba diving." Well duh.

"I know that dear brother." I said in my sweetest voice "We aren't actually scuba diving. We are just going swimming in very deep water for a very long time."

"Why are we going swimming?" Rose asked "Why in deep water? I do not want to ruin my hair in some dirty ocean."

"Guys, be open minded. This will be really fun. I know it."

"It doesn't exist Emmett." Edward stated. What a non-believer. "We're not going on some wild goose chase for a place that doesn't exist."

"Fine," I said in my most snotty tone "You will get no part in our riches then."

"I'm just fine with that." Edward said. He would come with I know it. Bella mumbled something in Edward's ear, too quiet for even me to hear.

"We're going!" Edward shouted, suddenly enthusiastic "I can't wait to go!" I would have to thank Bella later.

"So everyone's in agreement to go?" I questioned

"You still haven't told us where you're taking us." Rosalie said "Not all of us can read your mind or see the future."

"Yeah where are we going?" Bella asked

I put on my most winning smile and said "Atlantis."

**

* * *

**

Part Two: Shopping and Fruitcakes

**EMPOV**

I ran out of the house before anyone could take in what I said. This was going to be so fun. Now I needed Alice. She would probably be here any second with her Porsche when she knew what I had planned. I sprinted out of the woods to wait by the road. Within two minutes Alice was there saying "Get in the car." I crawled in the Porsche.

"So why do you all of a sudden want to go shopping?" she questioned

"We need scuba gear," I replied "and wetsuits."

"It's a good thing I showed up." She said with a grumble "You would have bought us the ugliest things in the store."

"Alice, Alice, Alice, and"I said with a sigh"I would have bought you the ugliest thing in the store, and everyone else something decent." She punched me. I put on my goofiest grin and asked

"So where are you taking me, we need to go somewhere with good wetsuits."

"I know a place that sells designer wetsuits." She stated like it was obvious. Who needs designer wetsuits? Well I bet there's some movie star out there who needs to look good for a movie. We pulled up in a little boutique parking lot and Alice hopped out of the car. Inside we were greeted by a tall human man.

"Ah, hello Mrs. Cullen, I expect all is well."

"Hello, Jerrold. All is indeed well."

"Alice," I mumbled in her ear, too low for the human to hear "This guy's a fruitcake." She gave me a little smack and whispered

"Be nice, he's really good at wetsuits." Talk about a fruitcake; a guy named Jerrold who specializes in designing wetsuits. How does Alice find these guys?

"So Mrs. Cullen, I take it you need some of my famous Waterwear." He called a wetsuit Waterwear. FRUITCAKE.

"Yes Jerrold, I do."

"Ah, are you going on a sea exploration?" Sea exploration? It's called swimming you fruitcake.

"Something of the sort." She said with a smile. She handed him six slips of paper. "The usual sizes." Then she gave him a jet black credit card and said

"Thanks."

"How quickly would you like them done?" Jerrold questioned

"As soon as possible." Alice said

"I can have them done in three days." I zoned out. As Alice talked to the fruitcake about colors and trims I told her I would wait in the car. She nodded and got back to her intense conversation on gold and silver thread. I waited about five minutes and Alice came out, receipt in hand.

"That went well," She commented "The suits will look great."

"That's just swell," I stated with a little more than a hint of sarcasm. "Completely marvelous."

"You know, you should be more appreciative. The one you wanted to buy would have fallen apart."

"Yes I'm so lucky dear sister. So lucky."

**

* * *

**

Part Three: Swimming

**EMPOV**

"Time to go people!" I shouted. We had the wetsuits and were ready to go. "To the airport we go!" We ran using some back ways to the airport. When we got there we flew to Rio de Janeiro. Then we took a boat to Isle Esme. Bella got a distant look on her face and chuckled a little when we got there. Of course she was thinking about the honeymoon when everything changed. Nessie was now living with Jake and the dogs in La Push.

"Okay everyone," I shouted even though they were all right next to me "Get on your wetsuits and get back out here! Go, Go, Go!!!!" We all got changed and came outside. Alice changed the fastest and was swimming already.

"Everyone's here now. Let's go to Atlantis!"

Rosalie groaned and said

"Ugh, my hair's going to get all salty and gross."

"Come on Rose," I encouraged "This will be fun!"

"I doubt that." Always the pessimist, my Rosie

"Well I don't care. Let's go!" I jumped in the water with a huge splash. Since we didn't have to breathe we could talk underwater too, with some work. It was pretty uncomfortable so we mostly used sign language, but it worked in desperate circumstances.

"This way!" I pointed. Everyone followed.

**EDPOV**

Why, Why did I agree to this. This was an awful idea. We had been wandering around underwater for about three days. Everyone was getting antsy. Listening to my family's thoughts was my only form of entertainment. Only Emmett was thinking about Atlantis. Everyone else's mind was wandering.

Bella: "That was such an amazing fish!" Of course she was thinking of the sights. She had never been this far underwater.

Alice: "This silver thread was a good idea. I'm glad I didn't go with gold. It would look too cheap." Fashion. We were hundreds of feet underwater, and Alice was thinking about colors and thread.

Rosalie: "Eew.... I really need to take a shower when I get home. Then I'll kill Emmett and all of his brilliant ideas." Now this I would have to see. Rose had been pretty amusing so far on this trip.

Jasper: "Alice looks so beautiful when she swims." Jasper had already gone over every single battle of the Civil War and was on to Alice.

Emmett: "Maybe Edward was right and there is no Atlantis. He probably heard that. I hate you Edward."

Emmett turned around and faced us. He signaled us to surface for the first time in like four days. We all surfaced and Emmett talked.

"Guys, I don't think Atlantis exists." Well duh "We're going home."

**

* * *

**

Part Four: Wow

**RPOV**

Finally Emmett came to his senses. We were on our way back. We went back underwater so nobody would see us swimming fast. Then there was this shadow in the distance. As we got closer we could make out pillars and arches. There was a huge underwater city. Emmett was right. Wow.

**Now you press that little bluish colored button that says review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys! Thank You so much to the three people who reviewed! Nunanx3, twilite addict, and my best friend Erin all reviewed. Erin knew that I planned to have Atlantis be a one-shot. The other two didn't know. They gave me the idea to continue. I thought it would be fun and now I finally have the time. FYI: The parts are a lot shorter in this chapter. **

**So here it goes. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Sorry about the long authors note.**

**

* * *

**

Atlantis: Chapter Two

**RPOV**

Holy Crap! Emmett was right! This never happens! Not only was Emmett right, he wouldn't let us here the end of it. That is why I am now the Queen of Atlantis, and all of its riches.

**

* * *

**

Part Five: First Impression

**EDPOV**

As soon as we saw the city everyone's mind flashed around quickly. The basic summary of everyone's mind was pretty similar and simultaneous. We all darted forward at once.

Bella: Wow! I have to go explore. Wow! Emmett was right! Wow!

Alice: Emmett was right! Why didn't I see this?!? I bet there's so much old jewelry there!

Rosalie: E.M.M.E.T.T. W.A.S. R.I.G.H.T. ! W! O! W!

Jasper: Wow!

Emmett on the other hand was shouting for the whole ocean to hear.

"OH YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU LOSERS! I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WERE ALL WRONG! I SHOULDN'T SAY I TOLD YA SO, BUUUTTT......I TOLD YA SO!!!!"

Once we got in the city, and had all explored on our own for about an hour, we settled and started to talk.

**

* * *

**

Part Six: The Royal Court

**EMPOV**

Oh yeah. I was right. I looked around and covered myself in rusty jewelry. Once I had enough treasures to look like a real king I came back and called my family, the royal court, to order.

"Hear You, Hear Ye, the Royal Court of King Emmett I will come to order."

"Did you just call us the Royal Court?" Bella questioned?"

"Emmett, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but there will never be a King Emmett II if Rose can't have kids." Party pooper Edward said.

"What are you wearing?" My lovely wife said with distaste

"I will answer all of your questions in order of importance." I said in my most kingly voice "Starting with the queen, Queen Rosalie I."

"Emmett," Edward said "I didn't ask a question. I stated a fact."

"SILENCE!" I bellowed "I will get to you later Edward the jester."

"Did you just call me a jester?!?" Jester asked

"Fine!" I shouted. Why couldn't Jester just be quiet for a couple minutes to let me explain? "Since Jester here won't shut up I will answer his questions first. Yes, I called you Jester, because that is your name. I have given all of you a position in my royal court. You happen to be the Court Jester."

"Great." Jester groaned

"Now on to the other questions; I am wearing my kingly robes. And, Yes Bella, I did call you my Royal Court because that is what you are. Now, Jester it doesn't matter if the Queen can't have children because, I am still the first. Any other questions before I tell you your roles?" I gave them some time to answer

"I refuse to partake in this." Jasper stated

"Just play along everybody and maybe we'll be able to go home faster." Alice said. Everyone agreed enough for me to continue.

"Thank you. Now, since there are no more foolish questions I will tell each of you your role. When I say your name and role, simply say: here. First, the queen, Queen Rosalie I."

"Here." She grumbled

"Thank You for your cooperation. Next, Edward; you shall be the Royal Court's Royal Fool. You shall be known as Jester."

"Here." He was giving me a really evil glare.

Yes, moving on. Next, Bella; you shall be Queen Rosalie's handmaiden. You will do what she wants, when she wants it."

"Here." Rosalie gave her an apologetic look.

"Good, good, very good. Next, Alice; you shall be the Royal Outfit maker. You will design an outfit for me and Queen Rosalie using our wetsuits and anything else you can find in The Kingdom of Atlantis."

"Here." She seemed pretty happy with her job. At least somebody didn't hate me. I thought of giving her a promotion to Senior Royal Outfit Maker.

"Thank You for the enthusiasm. Next, Jasper; you shall be the Royal Guard. You will protect Atlantis from any danger."

"Yes, because a swarm of humans will swim hundreds of feet underwater thousands of miles away from shore."

"SILENCE!! You will obey your king, King Emmett, The Great."

"Great, now he's 'The Great'." Edward said

"Fabulous." Rosalie mumbled "Simply fabulous."

"I will pretend not to hear that." I said "Now I will go to my Royal Thrown Room with Queen Rosalie and you will all go about your jobs."

**

* * *

**

Part Seven: Impeached? Mutiny? Overthrow? Whatever.

**JPOV**

Emmett was crazy. We'd been playing along so he could have his fun and go home without hating us, but this was too much. We had been serving him around four days.

Emmett's first order was to give Edward and me new outfits. He said it was because we had too much of a smart mouth. I was wearing a loincloth made out of my wetsuit. Emmett said it made me look like tough guard. Edward's wetsuit was cut into strips and turned into a big puffy mess. Underwater, it was a pretty hysterical sight.

I had enough. Everyday Emmett would go sit in his treasure room for an hour. This was the perfect time to hold a secret meeting. I called everyone together.

"Okay everyone," I started "We need to go home. Emmett is crazy. As soon as Emmett is done in his treasure room we confront him."

"Good idea." Bella said. At first, Rose wouldn't give Bella any jobs as a maid. Emmett didn't like that. He gave her ridiculous jobs instead.

"I'm really sick of this." Alice said "Your plan will work Jasper. We'll be home by tomorrow."

We were glad. As soon as Emmett was done we all confronted him in the Throne Room.

"Emmett," Edward was our spokesperson "We need to talk. This is getting crazy. We're going home."

"Are you committing mutiny?!?!" Emmett questioned "You're impeaching me. Or is it mutiny, or maybe overthrow. WHATEVER!" He bellowed "I will not stand for it!"

Emmett was off his throne and swimming towards us. We swam fast. We wanted him to be happy, but we had to go home. We sped towards Esme Isle at a breakneck pace. As we were coming closer we started to surface.

We jumped up on the island and saw another boat on the dock next to ours.

**

* * *

**

Part Eight: "You've got to be kidding!"

**Carlisle POV**

When the kids had been gone for a week without telling us where they were going Esme got worried. When we asked where they were going Emmett replied "Swimming."

They took the boat keys and were wearing wetsuits. Esme decided to start at Esme Isle. We stayed there about three hours when the kids jumped on the island.

"Alice, where have you guys been?" Esme cried "I have been so worried."

She gave them all a hug when I asked "Where's Emmett?"

He jumped on the island, fuming.

"I hate you guys." He said in a very childish voice.

"So, answer your mother. I'm curious too. Where have you been?"

"We went to Atlantis." Emmett stated

I was extremely confused. Atlantis didn't exist. I wonder...

"Where was Atlantis?" I questioned

Emmett rattled off the coordinates. I was really confused now.

"Edward didn't tell you?" I asked

"Tell us what Carlisle?" Bella asked "What didn't Edward tell us."

Edward was on the ground laughing. I just noticed what they were wearing. Alice, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie were still just wearing they're wetsuits. Jasper and Edward on the other hand, looked insane.

Edward was a big, puffy, soggy mess. Jasper was wearing a very small loincloth. They looked extremely messed up.

I told them.

"Shortly after I changed Edward, Atlantis was a big thing. Edward and I went underwater and built a fake Atlantis. I think you found it."

At this point everyone reacted. Emmett got really ticked at Edward and attacked. That just made Edward laugh even harder. Everyone else, besides me and Esme, attacked either Edward or Emmett.

"Don't hurt them too bad." Esme chuckled "I would be upset if someone got hurt."

"Esme and I went back to the boat while watching the scene unfold. Edward, the shaking colored blob, was being attacked by everyone else.

At least the kids had a fun vacation.

**

* * *

**

A/N- I don't know how much you'll like the ending, but I did. Please review and tell me what you think. Read and Review my other stories.

**

* * *

**

Press the green button. When you press that button, good things happen. Try It!


End file.
